Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-198.237.49.251-20190105005553
Hi it me MissVoltron❤️! I’m putting out the second chapter to my fanfic! To aswere a few question... yes I will continue my story because.......... I already have the hole story written! but even then I might continue because I left it if were I could if I wanted to. The story doesn’t have many chapters but the chapters are longer. If your just seeing this for the first time you you can find first chapter if you scroll down a little! So here’s the next chapter ENJOY!! �� Chapter two: Her secret is no more Fitz will be in Fitz will be in bold Sophie will just be like this But only when talking telepathically Bold text“Okay, I’m in” Fitz transmitted “are you sure you want to do this?”'Bold text' “I don’t really have a choice now do I?” Bold text“Of course you do Sophie you can just tell me something that’s not as bad and I’ll tell them that’s that.”'Bold text' Why did he have to be so perfect? Why was she making this so hard? Why did her heart have to get so excited when he said something nice to her?! “Fitz that really nice of you but I’m going to do it. And either way Keefe will know if we’re lieing so...” she hesitated, was she really going to do it? Was she really going to tell him? Yes, she was...... “I’VE LIKED YOU SINCE THE DAY WE MET!” She just blurted it out before she could get to scared and back down. “But like i LIKE LIKE YOU LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE YOU.” Why was she so bad at this?! Why hadn’t he said anything? Was he scared? Sad? Overjoyed? Confused? Flustered? Angry? Embarrassed? Fitz POV: He hesitated “I’VE LIKED YOU FOR A REALLY LONG TIME TO!” He had to just blurt it out, that secret had been digging at him for so long and now she new! She liked him back! He never thought it possible but it is! It really is! Back to Sophie’s POV She was so relieved. She had been hopping and hopping but yet trying not to, but it doesn’t matter! He likes her he really likes her! “Um, are you guys done because Fosters emotion just went ccaarraazziiee” Keefe said reaching for Fitz’s risit and breaking the trances “yep and same with my boy Fitz.” “So...” Biana pushed “what’s your secret?” She asked “Well, um...” Fitz tried “we...” “I TOLD HIM I I’VE LIKED HIM SINCE THEY DAY WE MET!” Sophie blurted it all, again! She was really going for it. “AND I TOLD HER I’VE LIKED HER FOR A REALLY LONG TIME TO!” Fitz was blurting things to? Wow! Everyone was silent. Until “OMG!!! I NEW IT!!!” Biana was squealing with happiness “ I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU ALL!!!!” “WAIT WHAT!” Fitz and Sophie asked together “Oh, ha ya we all kinda bet on it I was the only one who said you both liked each other. Linh and Keefe said you liked Fitz but he didn’t like you and Dex and Tam said Fitz liked you but you didn’t like him, soooo, I win!!!! “Well what do you get?” Sophie asked “They all have to owe me a favor!” She squealed obviously excited that she won. “You all need to go to sleep!” Alden yelled from down the hall. “Awwww” they whined “Fine!” They yelled back Sophie will just be like this But only when talking telepathically “Okay, I’m in” Fitz transmitted “are you sure you want to do this?” “I don’t really have a choice now do I?” “Of course you do Sophie you can just tell me something that’s not as bad and I’ll tell them that’s that.” Why did he have to be so perfect? Why was she making this so hard? Why did her heart have to get so excited when he said something nice to her?! “Fitz that really nice of you but I’m going to do it. And either way Keefe will know if we’re lieing so...” she hesitated, was she really going to do it? Was she really going to tell him? Yes, she was...... “I’VE LIKED YOU SINCE THE DAY WE MET!” She just blurted it out before she could get to scared and back down. “But like i LIKE LIKE YOU LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE YOU.” Why was she so bad at this?! Why hadn’t he said anything? Was he scared? Sad? Overjoyed? Confused? Flustered? Angry? Embarrassed? Fitz POV: He hesitated “I’VE LIKED YOU FOR A REALLY LONG TIME TO!” He had to just blurt it out, that secret had been digging at him for so long and now she new! She liked him back! He never thought it possible but it is! It really is! Back to Sophie’s POV She was so relieved. She had been hopping and hopping but yet trying not to, but it doesn’t matter! He likes her he really likes her! “Um, are you guys done because Fosters emotion just went ccaarraazziiee” Keefe said reaching for Fitz’s risit and breaking the trances “yep and same with my boy Fitz.” “So...” Biana pushed “what’s your secret?” She asked “Well, um...” Fitz tried “we...” “I TOLD HIM I I’VE LIKED HIM SINCE THEY DAY WE MET!” Sophie blurted it all, again! She was really going for it. “AND I TOLD HER I’VE LIKED HER FOR A REALLY LONG TIME TO!” Fitz was blurting things to? Wow! Everyone was silent. Until “OMG!!! I NEW IT!!!” Biana was squealing with happiness “ I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU ALL!!!!” “WAIT WHAT!” Fitz and Sophie asked together “Oh, ha ya we all kinda bet on it I was the only one who said you both liked each other. Linh and Keefe said you liked Fitz but he didn’t like you and Dex and Tam said Fitz liked you but you didn’t like him, soooo, I win!!!! “Well what do you get?” Sophie asked “They all have to owe me a favor!” She squealed obviously excited that she won. “You all need to go to sleep!” Alden yelled from down the hall. “Awwww” they whined “Fine!” They yelled back Sorry I know some of it is weird typing but I copied and pasted! Pls comment I really want to know what people think! I would like to know if there are things I should change, but pls try to be kind when telling me! ��